


Computer Troubles

by Stariceling



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Kaiba abuses his technology for perverted things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-18
Updated: 2007-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before a trip, Honda has trouble with Kaiba's computer. After the trip, Kaiba's the one with trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanashi_o](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nanashi_o).



> The first ficlet was a goodbye for Nanashi when she needed to take her old comp in for repairs. The second, a welcome-back present. Unfortunately, the comp in question died, sadly destroying some of her writing projects in the process, and was replaced. At least we got Nana-chan back! Here’s hoping for new beginnings and many happy moments from her new computer.

"Stop sulking. I'll only be gone for a week."

Honda glowered at the back of Kaiba's head as the CEO packed for his business trip. He would never lower himself to sulking! He was plotting merciless revenge, and hating every neat little sock roll that went into Kaiba's suitcase.

Honda's eyes finally settled on Kaiba's laptop case, already carefully packed and set aside. Of course the laptop got to go. Kaiba couldn't go anywhere without his precious files, after all.

"You love that computer more than you love me."

With a long-suffering sigh, Kaiba closed his suitcase and slowly turned to face Honda. "Come here," he demanded, reaching for Honda.

Honda was so determined not to be swayed by the long, tender kiss Kaiba pressed to his lips. But when he felt arms slip around his shoulders, and felt as much as heard Kaiba's whisper of, "I'll be back before you know it," against his mouth. . .

Honda relented. "I'll be right here."


	2. Chapter 2

"... and then smoke started pouring out of it. And then the sparks." He didn't care if he was muffled by his face-down position on the bed. He was far too miserable to move just so that Honda could hear him.

Kaiba couldn't believe his trusty laptop had not been up to one last trip. He'd even taken it to a professional for repairs, but all to no avail. It had been amusing to see the man trying to explain to his over-eager assistant that once the magic blue smoke has escaped, there isn't much left you can do. Though that young assistant's embarrassment was a very thin balm for losing his files.

Honda patted his shoulder gently. "But you must have backups of everything somewhere?" Oh yes, Honda knew how obsessive he was about backing up his work files. But the pictures! It had taken him so long to compile that collection, and he hadn't backed them up! It was too risky to have extra copies floating around. Worse, he was going to have to start moving security cameras if he was going to catch any good nudes, because Honda now knew where all of them were and avoided them while changing.

Kaiba let out a moan of pure misery. Now what was he supposed to do next time Honda got mad and gave him the silent treatment? Was he going to have to stoop to stalking? Or apologizing?

Then he felt Honda's hands on him, massaging his shoulders. He made a startled noise at the feeling, then practically melted under Honda's touch. No way was he crazy enough to refuse those skilled fingers, not when they knew from experience exactly how to rub away all of his tension. Focusing on that, he almost missed Honda's soft voice against his ear.

"What can I do to make it better?"

Well... Kaiba made a low noise of pleasure and went limp under Honda's talented hands. His mind was whirring with possibilities. He thought it was about time he got his old digital camera out from wherever it had been collecting dust and took advantage of Honda's generous mood. Honda was making a good point, even if he didn't realize it. So long as he had the original model, he had more than enough to work with.

"I got a replacement already..."

"Hm?" Honda's hands slid up under his shirt to work at his lower back, momentarily capturing his full attention. Kaiba practically purred at the feeling, but now that he had decided on a plan of action he was determined not to be swayed by distraction.

"Help me make some new memories."


End file.
